Mesensaret ne Mulhorand
|- | colspan="2" style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;" | |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Race: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Human (Mulan) |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Gender: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top;" | Male |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Age: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 24 |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Height: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 5'8" |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Weight: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 150 lbs |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Hair: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Black (Shaven) |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Eyes: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Brown |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Alignment: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Lawful Neutral |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Classes: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Wizard 5/Cleric 1/Mystic Theurge 9 |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Deity: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Thoth |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Domains: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Knowledge, Magic |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Clergy Rank: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Notary |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Country of Origin: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Mulhorand |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Languages Known: | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Celestial, Chessentan, Chondathan, Common, Draconic, Mulhorandi, Turmic |- |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Description Summary Mesensaret is a mysterious, exotic-looking man who appears to be in his mid-twenties. Standing a little under six feet, he is thin and willowy with elongated features and little fat or muscle to speak of. His dusky skin is completely free of hair, and his deep brown eyes gleam with great thoughtfulness. He carries himself with a stately poise, and smells of fragrant spices and incense. Three concentric circles are tattooed in blue ink on his forehead, and the symbol of an ibis beneath an ankh is tattooed in blue ink on the back of both his hands. Mesensaret dresses in the traditional Mulhorandi kalasiris - a loose-fitting robe of white linen bound by a wide sash. In lieu of his native woven reed sandals, he wears soft leather boots more practical in the Moonsea’s cold climate. Mesensaret adorns himself heavily with jewelry, favoring gold and lapis bracelets, armlets, and pectoral collars hung with golden ibis feathers. He always carries several papyrus scrolls, quills, and ink cakes, as well as a gold ankh wrought in the form of an ibis. Biographical Summary Mesensaret was born on the 22nd of Marpenoth in 3491 MC, in the Mulhorandi city of Gheldaneth. A descendant of the House of Tholaunt, Mesensaret’s ancestors trace their lineage back to the divine manifestations of the god Thoth, patron of knowledge and magic in the Mulhorandi pantheon. As a child, Mesensaret was raised to value knowledge and learning above all else, and was very curious of the world around him. At a young age, he attended Gheldaneth’s great university, where he learned the basics of reading, writing, mathematics, and history. Upon graduation, Mesensaret was enrolled in Gheldaneth’s wizard college, in preparation for his initiation to the priesthood of Thoth. Studying under senior Thothian mages, he was tutored in the fundamentals of arcane magic, including its proper invocation and usage. After completing his training at the college, he was finally inducted into Thoth’s clergy. As a temple acolyte, Mesensaret was taught the proper rites and rituals of the Thothian faith, as well as its responsibilities to Mulhorand and its people. But during his time at the temple, Mesensaret began to wonder of what lie beyond Mulhorand, in the lands of the west. Shortly after being ordained in 3513 MC, he joined the Brothers and Sisters of the Quill - an order of priests and mages dedicated to actively recovering lost knowledge beyond Mulhorand’s borders. Voluntarily forgoing all knowledge of the Thothian Mage Script to protect its secrecy, Mesensaret left his homeland on a ship bound for the west. As his vessel made its way across the Sea of Fallen Stars, Mesensaret heard many great tales of magic and danger in the wide lands of western Faerun - among them were legends of Myth Drannor, the ruined City of Song. After making port in the Sembian city of Selgaunt, Mesensaret decided to investigate the tales of the fabled elven city for himself. He began traveling north, eventually arriving at the small village of Ashabenford. Personality Like his patron, Mesensaret seems quiet and reserved - almost detached from the world around him, though only until he reveals his true passion. Mesensaret is a highly intellectual individual, and enjoys both learning and teaching, seeing the passage of knowledge as one of the most basic elements of being human. He retains the curiosity of his youth, though age and experience have tempered such all-encompassing wonder into a more rational, inquisitive nature. While especially interested in magic, Mesensaret is fascinated by many fields of study ranging from history to alchemy to art and literature. He is an intensely-ordered individual, and strongly believes in upholding the law - both reflections of his cultural and religious origins. So far as morality goes, Mesensaret keeps an open mind, though is staunchly opposed to behavior that results in unnecessary destruction or distortion of the truth. Despite being both wise and intelligent, Mesensaret occasionally falls prey to the arrogance the pervades his culture. He considers Mulhorand to be the pinnacle of human society on Faerun, and honors others by comparison to the glory of his nation and its people. Mesensaret is deeply devoted both to his god and his cultural traditions, and believes that Mulhorand should share its splendor and power with the other lands of Faerun, regardless of whether they want it or not. Abilities Strength: 8 - Mesensaret is a scholar by nature, and his faith eschews all forms of physical combat. As a result, he lacks any substantial strength. Dexterity: 12 - Training in the complex gestures of spellcasting has slightly improved Mesensaret’s hand-eye coordination. Constitution: 10 - Unlike some mages, Mesensaret’s studies have not left him weak and frail, though he is not particularly robust either. Wisdom: 17 - Tempered by the teachings of Thoth, Mesensaret views the world clearly and rationally, and is naturally insightful. Intelligence: 18 - Years of study have granted Mesensaret exceptional cognitive skills, and he knows and understands a wide variety of information. Charisma: 12 - Mesensaret is rather plain in appearance, though possesses a strong sense of self and is a competent orator. Skills Concentration: 18 - During his training in the temple, Mesensaret was taught the importance of maintaining clarity of mind through prayer and meditation. He practices this skill each day, finding it a useful tool for keeping his mind sharp and focused. Knowledge (Arcana): 18 - Mesensaret is well-versed in the magical traditions of Mulhorand, as well as arcane lore, symbols, and other similar matters. His greatest expertise pertains to topics of divination, abjuration, evocation, and magic items. Knowledge (History): 2 - As a part of his civic and religious obligations, Mesensaret knows the basic history of Mulhorand. Knowledge (Local): 2 - Mesensaret knows the cultural traditions of his homeland, as well as the unique local customs of Gheldaneth and Skuld. Knowledge (Nobility and Royalty): 2 - Mesensaret understands the basic workings of Mulhorand's bureaucracy and the hierarchies of the great temples. Knowledge (Religion): 18 - Mesensaret is well-versed in the mythology of Mulhorand, as well as the rites, rituals, and ecclesiastical traditions of the Cult of Thoth. He also knows much of Mystra, Azuth, and Oghma of the Faerunian pantheon. Persuade: 12 - Studies and experience have gradually improved Mesensaret's speaking skills, and he has become fairly adept at debating and mediating. Speak Language: 2 - Studying under local sages, Mesensaret has learned to speak, read, and write the Chessentan and Draconic languages. Spellcraft 18 - An important aspect of understanding how magic works, Mesensaret has learned to identify the forces invoked when a spell is cast, as well as how best to manipulate those forces. Feats Extend Spell - Through his study of metamagic, Mesensaret has learned how to increase the duration of his spells through only slightly-greater application of magical force. He uses this ability often to ward himself from harm or hindrance. Spell Penetration - By studying the underlying forces that govern all magic, Mesensaret has learned how pierce certain defenses against spells, making his magic more potent. Practised Spellcaster (Wizard & Cleric) - The Cult of Thoth requires that all its priests be proficient in both arcane and divine spellcasting. Through intense study, Mesensaret has learned how to master both spheres without sacrificing too much in one or the other. Spell Focus: Evocation - Thoth teaches that magic is the weapon of his faithful, and should be used as such whenever possible. To this end, Mesensaret has learned how to improve the potency of his offensive spells, making them more difficult to resist. Craft Wondrous Item - In Mulhorand, it is the traditional role of the Cult of Thoth to create new magic items for the glory of the gods. Abiding by this tradition, Mesensaret has learned how to imbue magic into a variety of objects. Craft Staff - The staff is an ancient symbol of rulership and power in Mulhorand. Mesensaret has perfected the art of enchanting such symbols with true, magical power. Spellbook Cantrips: Resistance, Acid Splash, Detect Poison, Detect Magic, Read Magic, Daze, Dancing Lights, Flare, Light, Ray of Frost, Ghost Sound, Disrupt Undead, Touch of Fatigue, Mage Hand, Mending, Message, Open/Close, Arcane Mark, Prestidigitation, Electric Jolt, Horizikaul's Cough, Silent Portal, Launch Bolt, Stick Circle I: Burning Hands, Grease, Magic Missile, Ray of Enfeeblement, Shield, Sleep, Alarm, Chromatic Orb, True Strike Circle II: Agannazzar's Scorcher, Sniloc's Snowball Swarm, Balagarn's Iron Horn, Cat's Grace Circle III: Heroism, Spiderskin, Lightning Bolt, Fireball, Forceblast, Haste, Gaseous Form, Secret Page, Keen Edge, Gust of Wind Circle IV: Fear, Improved Invisibility, Emotion: Hope, Emotion: Courage, Elemental Shield, Evard's Black Tentacles, Mordenkainen's Force Missiles, Vitriolic Sphere, Beltyn's Burning Blood, Phantasmal Killer, Dimension Door Circle V: Hold Monster, Firebrand, Mestil's Acid Sheath, Icyscales, Sonic Shield, Baleful Polymorph, Tailor Memories, Greater Fireburst, Teleport, Overland Flight Circle VI: Greater Stoneskin, Chain Lightning, Greater Dispelling, Flesh to Stone, Stone to Flesh, Greater Heroism, Greater Spell Breach, Disintegrate, Globe of Invulnerability Circle VII: Prismatic Spray, Ruby Ray of Reversal, Mass Hold Person, Spell Mantle, Power Word: Stun, Mordenkainen's Magnificent Mansion, Delayed-Blast Fireball, Summon Monster VII, Shadow Shield, Memory Wipe, Protection from Spells OOC Information Gamespy ID: WraithCaller Status: Active Creation Date: February 2009 Category:PC